La historia de harmony draw
by drycloud
Summary: drycloud es un unicornio que vivio toda su infancia estudiando musica en manehattan, y al crecer decide mudarse a ponyville para tener una vida mas tranquila... lo que no sabe es que la llegada de cierta pegaso al pueblo pondra su vida de cabeza y hara que cometa locuras para poder protejerla.
1. Chapter 1

La historia de harmony draw

_Oscuridad…_

_Todo a mí alrededor es oscuridad…_

_Una oscuridad infinita…_

_No hay nada más…_

_Solo…_

_Oscuridad…._

**Capitulo 1**

Mi nombre es drycloud, nací en la ciudad de manehattan aunque actualmente me encuentro viviendo en ponyville. Soy un unicornio común y corriente, nada especial, Melena café, pelaje amarrillo, ojos cafés también... lo raro en mi se podría considerar a lo que me dedico, verán, mi cutiemark es una tarola (tambor principal en una batería), ya que desde pequeño mis padres me inscribieron a clases musicales y pues al parecer tuve un don nato para las percusiones, el problema es que la vida de un músico es en realidad muy pesada, nunca tuve un descanso, el tiempo que no pasaba en la escuela de música lo pasaba practicando en mi habitación o en los ensayos de la orquesta…

Jamás tuve tiempo de hacer amigos más que los de la orquesta que déjenme decir, eran unos engreídos e hipócritas, tampoco tuve suerte en el amor, de las pocas novias que llegue a tener ninguna resulto ser la indicada, era eso o era la gran timidez que tenia al estar con ellas, en resumen fui un pony muy solitario toda mi vida y sentí que era necesario un cambio… un gran cambio, así que cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad decidí abandonar la orquesta, cabe mencionar que mis padre no estaban de acuerdo, pero ya era mayor y tenía la libertad de elegir lo que quería hacer.

Después de un tiempo al fin aceptaron mi decisión y me ayudaron a comprar la casa en la que actualmente estoy viviendo, es gracioso, ellos pensaron que me uniría a un grupo musical de ponyville o algo así, pero yo me quería desconectar de la música por completo, así que conseguí un empleo como cocinero en un restaurante en el centro del pueblo. Mis padres como pude imaginar no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero también tuvieron que aceptar esa decisión, al parecer la cocina igual se me daba muy bien y jeje no es por alardear pero desde que entre ahí el negocio obtuvo mucha más clientela. Pensé que mi vida cambiaria, pero… no fue así de el todo….

Seguía sin poder relacionarme con nadie, casi no salía de mi casa más que para trabajar o hacer compras, me la pasaba todo el día en mi casa leyendo libros de la biblioteca que tenía en mi casa, me encanta leer, desde chico lo hacía y por ello aprendí un centenar de cosas como, electricidad, plomería, carpintería cosas que nunca creerías que podían aprender de un libro, gracias a ello se podría decir que me llevaba muy bien con la señorita twilight sparkle, ella decía que era su "cliente estrella", por esa razón mis compañeros de trabajo siempre de decían que la invitara a salir y bueno… la señorita twilight era muy linda pero, simplemente no estaba interesado en ella.

A si fue por 2 años y poco a poco comencé a sentir los efectos de la soledad. Ya casi no comía, ya no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera iba más a la biblioteca, por las noches se me hacía difícil conciliar el sueño y habían veces que lloraba hasta quedarme dormido. Comencé a perder peso… caí en una fuerte depresión, ya ni siquiera iba a trabajar. Mi patética vida se vino abajo y sinceramente tenía ganas de regresar con mis padres por un tiempo, decidí esperar hasta después de otoño para ir, aunque nunca imagine lo que ocurriría antes…

Fue un noche, había mucho frio y el viento anunciaba que una gran tormenta estaba por llegar, como siempre yo estaba dentro de mi casa junto a la chimenea, había preparado chocolate caliente y me recosté en mi sillón para disfrutar de un viejo libro que era de mis favoritos, se llamaba "el abismo" trataba sobre unos ponys marineros que estaban en busca de un supuesto tesoro que se encontraba en las profundidades de un abismo, de ahí el nombre. Mientras leía comencé a escuchar un ligero golpeteo en las ventanas, poco a poco fue incrementando dando aviso a que la tormenta había comenzado, continúe mi lectura, no me agradaba mucho la lluvia, pero si la sensación que me causaba, la tormenta cada vez se ponía peor, comencé a escuchar rugidos en el aire… al parecer era una tormenta eléctrica y al parecer estaba en lo correcto ya que un rayo cayó dentro de las profundidades de el everfree haciendo que salte ligeramente de mi asiento.

Me levante de mi asiento con intención de cerrar las cortinas, me acerque a la que estaba junto a la puerta de entrada pero, tuve una sensación… algo me decía que esperara un momento ahí, que no me alejara, así que me quede observando las gotas caer y caer sobre mi ventana, se podía observar el pequeño rio que provenía del lago que se encontraba a un costado de mi casa, luego mi vista se centro en el pequeño puente que servia como paso al otro lado del rio.

Me quede mirando el puente por 3 minutos, algo me decía que debía mirarlo y, bueno mi presentimiento fue correcto… observe a un pony corriendo en la lejanía, no podía saber exactamente quién era, estaba muy oscuro afuera, aquel pony corría desesperadamente, pareciera que estaba huyendo de algo. Un rayo cayó demostrando que se trataba de una chica, su pelaje era blanco y su melena era de 2 tonos de rosado, parecía asustada, no paraba de correr y si de algo estaba seguro es que no era de ponyville.

La chica no paro de correr en ningún momento ni siquiera cuando otro rayo hiso visible el rio que se encontraba frente a ella. La rapidez con la que corría además de el pasto mojado le hiso imposible detenerse y cayó en él, la corriente la comenzó a arrastrar casi 3 segundos después de que entro al agua. La tormenta había causado que el rio se convirtiera en una trampa mortal… y la pobre pony había caído en ella…

Mi cerebro tardo 5 segundos en procesar lo que acababa de presenciar, y cuando por fin lo hiso me apresure a tomar las llaves de mi casa y abrir la puerta desesperadamente, una vez afuera comencé a correr a toda velocidad hacia el puente, estando ahí podría sujetarla y sacarla de ahí sin problemas, el problema es que mi condición física se había deteriorado lo suficiente como para que no me permitiera llegar al puente antes que ella, puede observar cuando se golpeo la cabeza con el puente haciendo que perdiera la conciencia, en ese momento algo en mi se encendió… si no llegaba lo suficientemente rápido hacia a ella rápido moriría ahogada, este pensamiento dio a mis patas un gran impulso en mi velocidad, llegue a unos metros de donde se encontraba flotando inconsciente en menos de 5 segundos.

No lo pensé 2 veces, simplemente salte al rio y comencé a nadar hacia a ella, la corriente era demasiado fuerte pero estaba completamente decidido en que no dejaría morir a esa pony, nadaba y nadaba, cada vez estaba más cerca y de pronto un flujo en la corriente hiso que llegara por fin hasta ella. La sujete fuertemente con mis patas mientras trataba de mantenerla a flote para que no siguiera tragando agua, mi cabeza no pensaba con claridad, no tenía idea de cómo salir del rio, la corriente era demasiado fuerte como para nadar hacia una orilla, pero para mi suerte nos encontrábamos en una zona de muchos árboles así que espere el momento indicado y me aferre con mi boca a una raíz suelta, poco a poco comencé a acercarme a la orilla hasta que pude salir del rio con la chica en mis brazos, me recosté un momento en el suelo jadeando por lo cansado que había sido la situación, pero ese no era el momento para descansar! Así me arrodille junto a la pony para revisar sus signos vitales, por suerte una vez llegue a leer un libro sobre primeros auxilios y sabia más o menos que hacer.

Primero verifique si tenía pulso, fue un gran alivio al descubrir que aun vivía. Pero mi alivio no fue mucho porque me percate de que no estaba respirando! Y la primera cosa que se vino a mi mente fue "respiración boca a boca"… me quede estático unos segundos, en realidad jamás había besado a alguien, al menos no en la boca pero esas estúpidas ideas volaron rápidamente de mi cabeza, -esto es cuestión de vida o muerte!- me dije a mi mismo, Así que me dispuse a hacerlo. Primero realice cierto número de presiones en su pecho para después pasarle aire a trabes de mi boca…

No ocurrió nada así que lo volví a intentar…

Otra vez nada…

Una vez más….

Nada….

Me desespere, estuve a punto de afrontar que era tarde pero algo, algo muy adentro de mi me decía que lo intentara una vez mas y lo hice… realice las presiones para después juntar sus labios con los míos, le transmití hasta mi último aliento y fue entonces cuando la escuche toser y comenzar a respirar otra vez. Di un largo suspiro quedándome a un lado de ella, la observe detenidamente, era una Pegaso, 2 o 3 años menor que yo, su cabello cubría su frente, estaba un poco revuelto y tenía algunas hojas, con mi pata destape su frente para verla mejor mientras que con mi magia retiraba las hojas que se hallaban atrapadas en su crin, las gotas de agua caían sobre su rostro que parecía tener una expresión de preocupación, se podía notar que estaba soñando, movía un poco las patas como si intentara escapar…

-me pregunto que estará soñando-

Me quede observándola otro momento, estaba herida, tenía múltiples cortadas y raspones por todo el cuerpo, según la dirección de donde la vi llegar era obvio que había salido del everfree –ya veo, quien sabe qué clase de monstro la debió de haber atacado… por eso estaba tan asustada- observe su costado, su cutiemark era un pincel formando un arcoíris a partir de una paleta de colores, un extraño brillo dorado se formaba alrededor de su cutiemark, no pude entender la forma que tenía hasta que poco a poco el brillo se fue atenuando hasta desaparecer, en ese momento su cara cambio a una de tranquilidad, pero la mía cambio a una de preocupación al notar el hilo se sangre que bajaba de su frente… había olvidado por completo el golpe que se dio contra el puente.

El hospital quedaba hasta el otro extremo del pueblo, no había tiempo para ir hasta ahí! Así que opte por llevarla a mi casa, la levite y con mucho cuidado la puse en mi espalda, el rio nos había alejado menos de lo que pensé, tal vez por las constantes cuervas que tiene, nos encontrábamos a 5 minutos de mi casa y el tiempo que pase dentro del agua parecían haber sido más de 30 minutos, deje de pensar en estupideces y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa, la lluvia había disminuido un poco pero el viento aun era fuerte, era difícil caminar entre el lodo, y más si tienes a un pony inconsciente encima de ti. Mi casa ya no quedaba lejos así que apresure el paso un poco.

Sin previo aviso la chica me abrazo por el cuello, esto me tomo por sorpresa y me ruboricé un poco, empezó a murmurar algo que no podía entender debido al ruido del viento y la lluvia además de que me había comenzado a ahorcar por la fuerza en la que me abrazaba el cuello, me apresure a entrar a la casa, me separe de su abrazo con ayuda de magia y valla que era fuerte, una vez libre la recosté en el sofá y subí a la segundo piso por mi botiquín de emergencias, saque lo necesario, Vendas, algodón y un pequeño frasco de alcohol, también fui hacia el baño y tome mi toalla, después de recogerla baje de nuevo hacia la sala, la encontré donde la deje, solo que ahora había acomodado su cabeza contra una de las esquinas del sofá, con extremo cuidado la senté en el sofá y comencé a secarla,1 estaba muy cansada, por más que la movía no parecía que fuera a despertar.

Después de secarla comencé a limpiar las heridas de su cuerpo, tenía muchos cortes, la mayoría eran pequeños, también tenía muchos raspones y moretones en sus patas delanteras. Tome el algodón, le puse un poco de alcohol y comencé a frotarlo en las cortadas más profundas, no puedo decir que soy un experto pero estaba seguro que algunas de esas cortadas fueron hechas por garras aun asi me concentre mas en la herida de su cabeza, al parecer no era tan grave como pensé pero aun asi me preocupaba, limpie la herida con el alcohol, no pareció dolerle en lo mas mínimo y después le coloque la venda en su cabeza, en una de sus patas y en un ala que parecía haberse lastimado al chocar contra una roca del rio.

Me recosté en el otro sofá, en realidad estaba muy cansado, tome la taza de chocolate que ya se había enfriado y mire el reloj, marcaba la 1:45 a.m, el sueño me comenzaba a afectar un poco, pero no la iba a dejarla ahí en el sofá así que con mis últimas energías la coloque de nuevo en mi espalda y subí a mi habitación, al entrar la acomode en mi cama, y la cubrí con las sabanas, al sentir la suavidad de las sabanas inmediatamente se acomodo en ellas con una pequeña sonrisa llena de tranquilidad.

Me senté en una silla a lado de la cama… mis parpados se volvieron pesados…

…

_Oscuridad…_

_Todo se vuelve oscuridad…._

**Bueno. Eso es todo por ahora, el capitulo 2 ya lo tengo listo pero aun tengo que hacer algunas correcciones, disculpen si me demoro en actualizar por que en estos momentos estoy en la playa y solo regreso los miércoles a mi casa, así que probablemente esos sean los días en los que actualice, hasta luego y espero que les haya gustado c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo, quise ponerlo de una vez para que no esperen asta el próximo miercoles n.n**

* * *

_Soledad…_

_Es todo lo que siento ahora…_

_Una profunda soledad…_

_No hay nadie más aquí…_

_Y…._

_La extraño…._

_La extraño demasiado…._

**Capitulo 2**

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente al sentir los rayos del sol chocar contra mi rostro, me hallaba con la mitad del cuerpo recostado sobre la cama, había olvidado por que estaba en esa posición todo era confuso y luego... la mire… aquella pony a la que le habia salvado la vida la noche anterior, ella aun dormía plácidamente, su rostro semi oculto entre las sabanas desprendía una fuerte sensación de paz y tranquilidad, me levante de la silla y troné mi espalda, me dolía un poco por la incómoda posición en la que tuve que dormir, camine lentamente hacia la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido y despertarla, cerré la puerta lo más lento posible bajando inmediatamente hacia a la cocina. Comencé a preparar un desayuno tranquilamente, mire el reloj, marcaba las 1:30 p.m, -wow dormí demasiado- dije para mí mismo, y efectivamente, la experiencia de el día anterior había sido bastante agotadora.

Termine de preparar el desayuno rápidamente colocándolo sobre una bandeja, la sujete magia y me dirigí a mi cuarto, al llegar al segundo piso puse la bandeja en una pequeña mesa con ruedas y la empuje hasta mi cuarto, abrí la puerta con cuidado y ahí estaba… dormida con la misma expresión de total armonía, coloque el carrito a un lado de la cama y me acerque a ella; de una manera muy delicada moví ligeramente su hombro. –despierta dormilona~~- Le dije suavemente esperando que despertara, la moví una vez mas antes de que finalmente se despertara.

abrió sus ojos lentamente levantando un poco su cuerpo para sentarse en la cama para después frotarlos con delicadeza. Se quedo mirando el frente de la cama unos momentos, pareciera que aun no se daba cuenta de donde estaba exactamente y luego volteo hacia a mí mirándome hacia los ojos…

Esa fue la primera vez que pude verlos… esos hermosos ojos azules… esos ojos de los que me enamore desde el primer momento…

Ella ladeo un poco la cabeza, como esperando la respuestas de cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí, me quede estático, me había perdido en su mirada y ella tampoco despegaba sus ojos de los míos. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo por completo, pareciera que al fin se había dado cuenta de donde se encontraba ya que comenzó a voltear hacia todos lados confundida, su respiración se había agitado y sus ojos se dilataron por completo. Comenzó a revolver las sabanas con sus movimientos y yo me comencé a preocupar, sin previo aviso soltó un grito de terror absoluto, debido a la cercanía de la que se encontraba fue algo aturdidor. –qué!? Qué ocurre!?- le pregunte asustado sin entender nada, ella simplemente seguía gritando y agitando sus patas como protegiéndose de algo.

-tranquilízate por favor!- mis palabras fueron en vano, pareciera que ni siquiera sabía que yo me encontraba junto de ella, así que la tome de los hombros.

-ya! Tranquilízate! No hay nada aquí!- le grite mirándola fijamente a los ojos, al parecer mis palabras tuvieron efecto ya que había dejado de gritar, su mirada parecía sorprendida pero no duro por mucho, sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer asta finalmente empezar a llorar.

-oye, discúlpame, no era mi intención hacerte llo….- no pude terminar mi frase, se había lanzado hacia a mi dándome un fuerte abrazo, yo simplemente me quede así un momento asta finalmente corresponderlo… no sabía exactamente todo lo que ella había pasado pero por lo visto definitivamente necesitaba uno. Su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro, podía sentir como se humedecían por las lagrimas que caían de su rostro, comencé a acariciar su crin delicadamente tratando de tranquilizarla, parecía haber funcionado, su llanto comenzaba a disminuir.

-ya, ya tranquila, aquí estas a salvo… nadie te hará daño...- le murmure suavemente al oído, su llanto se detuvo un momento y entre pequeños solloz pronuncio.

-lo prometes?...-

-…-

Se separa del abrazo y me mira con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-lo… prometes?-

No supe que responder exactamente, mejor dicho, no sabía porque me había preguntado eso... que fue lo que le había pasado? Alguien la había lastimado o solo fue atacada por algo en el everfree y ahora esta aterrada? Preguntas como esas revoloteaban en montones por mi mente sin responder su pregunta aun, ella simplemente agacho la cabeza al no escucha respuesta, se podía notar lo asustada que se encontraba en ese momento, así que levante delicadamente su rostro con mi pata y con mi mejor sonrisa finalmente le dije…

-es una promesa…-

Ella sonrío, pareció como si todo su miedo y preocupación hubiera desaparecido, ahora estaba feliz… por fin había encontrado a alguien…. ese alguien que la protegería con su vida hasta el fin de su vida…

Me senté en un lado de la cama, mientras que ella acomodo su espalda sobre la cabecera de la cama –mira te hice el desayuno- le dije tranquilamente tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir, ella miro la mesita junto a la cama un momento -muchas gracias- respondió dándome una cálida sonrisa -mi nombre es drycloud, encantado de conocerte- le dije gentilmente mientras extendía mi pata hacia a ella, en ese momento se quedo quieta mirándome, como si no supiera exactamente que hacer a continuación, pasaron unos 10 segundos hasta que por fin respondió delicadamente… -harmony draw…- decía mientras acercaba su pata a la mía.

Acerque la mesita con el desayuno a la cama, con una seña le invite a que comiera de ella y… lo hiso, comenzó a comer rápidamente pero de manera educada, como si esa hubiera sido su primera comida después de mucho tiempo. Al terminar tomo una servilleta y se limpio la boca, luego me miro como si estuviera esperando que yo dijera algo…. De hecho no me dejaba de mirar, tenía una expresión seria y algo melancólica, el ambiente se empezó a volverse incomodo así que hable.

-y dime… harmony… de dónde eres- digo tratando de hacer conversación.

–me podrías decir como llegue aquí exactamente…- bueno esa no era la respuesta que esperaba oír pero al menos ya había logrado que hablara….

-a caso no recuerdas nada de lo que paso ayer?- digo con una mirada confundida.

- pues en realidad todo es muy confuso…- dijo cubriéndose los ojos con las patas.

-buenooooo… veras lo que ocurrió es que ayer por la noche yo te vi correr hacia aquí, el problema fue que no te fijaste del rio que estaba delante tulló y caíste en el, normalmente ese rio no es muy hondo, pero la tormenta que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento lo habían hecho crecer demasiado… así que fuiste arrastrara rio a bajo por la corriente y te golpeaste la cabeza con el puente que había ahí- digo señalando la venda en su cabeza que aparecer no había notado que tenia puesta. – y como no me iba a quedar parado viendo cómo te ahogabas pues te fui a buscar…. Y bueno henos aquí…- finalizo con una sonrisa. Se había quedado helada, creo que no sabía que responder exactamente.

-U..una pregunta más- dijo sin voltearme a ver.

–si claro dime- le dije algo extrañado por su cambio de actitud.

-viste... a alguien más anoche…?- dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-no, nadie…- dije calmadamente, al escuchar eso suspiro con una expresión de alivio.

-acaso alguien te perseguía?- dije, ella giro su cabeza hacia la ventana y pronuncio.

-espero que no...-

Debo admitirlo, a pesar de que no la conocía me preocupaba verla así. No paso mucho tiempo para que me vuelva a mirar, esta vez su mirada no tenia expresión, se quedo así unos segundos y luego con delicadeza se levanto de la cama, se dirigió lentamente hacia la ventana y se quedo viendo el paisaje.

-d..dónde estamos?- pregunta ella.

-en ponyville- conteste parpadeando un poco

-ponyville…- seguía mirando por la ventana, giro un poco la cabeza , observo a los pequeños potros corretear junto al lago y a algunos ponys caminando por las calles del pueblo haciendo las compras y disfrutando del hermoso día que tenia frente a ella. A pesar de que me daba la espalda pude sentir como sonreía.

-ya recuerdo...- dijo aun si despegar su mirada de la ventana. -vine aquí hace mucho tiempo- dio un pequeño suspiro y termino. -hace mucho tiempo...

-enserio?.. yo hace poco que me mude aquí, es un lugar realmente tranquilo para vivir- ella giro su cuerpo en dirección a la habitación y finalmente volvió a mirarme, lucia mas tranquila que antes pero aun se notaba preocupada por algo, así que decidí seguir hablando para tratar de que evitar más tensiones.

-pero bueno... ejem, se que ya te lo había preguntado pero creo que no me respondiste así que... de donde eres harmony?- pregunte algo tímido mientras rascaba mi cabeza

- umhn...- ella parpadeo unos momentos, se notaba como confundida por mi pregunta, después de unos segundos después volvió a mirarme y dijo rápidamente -aaah! de canterlot! Soy de canterlot jeje...- parecía como si acabara de responder una pregunta del millón y

-uhhh... está bien... yo soy de Manehattan- respondí tratando de sonreír pero solo había logrado una extraña mueca.

-jeje nunca eh ido ahí... al menos no que yo recuerde...- la observe detenidamente después de esas palabras, logre notar que susurro algo para si misma y fui incapaz de escuchar sus palabras. Estaba a punto de decir algo mas pero fui interrumpido por ella.

-d-dry... creo que sería mejor que me valla... m..muchas gracias por haberme salvado la vida, pero no quiero seguir siendo una carga para ti así que... ya me voy...- dijo para luego comenzar a dirigirse a la puerta de mi habitación.

Mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos, no esperaba para nada una respuesta como esa, tal vez debía tener prisa... tal vez tenia regresar con su familia, seguro había ido en alguna excursión y por desgracia había terminado dentro del everfree, seguro sus padres debían estar preocupados por ella.

-estás segura? las heridas que tienes aun no han sanado por completo, deberías descansar un poco mas- lo que decía era verdad, su ala no parecía haberse recuperado y las vendas de su pata mostraba un poco de sangre aunque parecía estar seca.

-o-oh no te preocupes, e-estoy bien...- dijo acelerando el paso hacia la puerta, rápidamente recordé algo importante... algo que había causado varios accidentes en un pasado... justo un paso antes de la puerta de mi habitación hay un pequeño semi escalón que no se nota en lo mas mínimo y que me había causado fuertes dolores de cabeza en pasados no tan lejanos. Mi boca se abrió pero ya era demasiado tarde, mire como pisaba el borde de ese maldito escalón perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de cara sobre la puerta.

...

Su cara estaba completamente pegada sobre la madera de la puerta sin cambiar la posición de su caída y finalmente unos segundos después pude escuchar un ligero *auch* y mire como su cara se deslizaba lentamente hacia el suelo dejando la venda que llevaba aun pegada sobre la madera.

-Harmony!- corrí hacia a ella asustado y la ayude a levantarse, sus ojos estaban en espiral y se tambaleaba de lado a lado. -harmony! Estas bien!?- le dije asustado de que algo le haya ocurrido.

-uuhh~... quien puso esa puerta ahí...- eso fue lo único que alcanzo a decir así que la sacudí para tratar de hacerla reaccionar, por suerte funciono y vi como agito la cabeza para luego llevarse una pata hacia su frente y frotarla con una expresión de dolor. -auh auh auh!- al escuchar su vocecita quejarse ligeramente del colosal golpe que se había dado supe que no había ocurrido nada grave y realmente la manera en que se quejaba era realmente adorable.

-por celestia, lamento no haberte dicho, créeme, no eres la única que ah salido lastimada por culpa de ese estúpido escalón... al menos a ti no te paso mientras estaba la puerta abierta...-dije recordando aquella vez que rodé escaleras abajo. Deseche ese mal recuerdo rápidamente y me acerque a ella para revisar como se encontraba.

-haber déjame revisar..- tome una de sus patas y la separe de su frente, pude ver con claridad la gran marca roja del golpe pero no era nada de que preocuparse

-auch! auch!... d-duelee.. c-con cuidado...- sus ojitos tenían algunas lagrimitas que se negaban a caer y trataba de apartar mi pata de su frente cada vez que la tocaba, la escena podría haber matado de ternura a cualquiera pero logre resistir y finalmente me separe de ella.

-bueno, no es nada grave, solo está un poco rojo, nada que el viejo remedio de mi madre no pueda arreglar jeje- le dije sonriéndole, al escucharme, me miro con un ojito cerrado y una patita aun en su frente.

-q-que remedio?- al escucharla y mirar aun sus ojos ligeramente húmedos no dude ni un momento, me acerque lentamente a su frente y le di un pequeño besito justo sobre la marca roja. Al despegarme de ella mire sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas y sus ojos abiertos, no pude hacer nada más que sonreír.

-deberías ver tu cara en este momento jaja~- mi respuesta hiso que se sonrojara un poco mas y girara su cabeza hacia otro lado apenada.

-c-creo que ya m-me voy...- dijo tímidamente mientras giraba su mirada hacia la puerta.

-oh vamos, segura que no quieres quedarte un rato más?- dije mirándola con expresión exagerada de tristeza obviamente hecha apropósito.

-e-eeh... es que tengo que...- se detuvo al mirar mi rostro, sonrió ligeramente y dio un gran suspiro para luego mirarme y responder con una sonrisa de resignación divertida. -uhh bueno, pero solo unas horas, luego tengo que irme ok?-

-yay! Esta bien... pero adonde te vas?- dije cambiando mi alegría por intriga.

-pues creo que regresare a canterlot...- respondió tranquilamente.

-perfecto y bueno.. si quieres yo podría acompañarte a la estación de trenes, de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer hoy jaja-

-uummhn bueno, no veo por que no jeje, además no conozco muy bien ponyville y me daría vergüenza estar pidiendo indicaciones...- la verdad me desanimaba un poco el que se quisiera ir tan de prisa. a pesar de conocerla por tan poco tiempo me agradaba muchísimo por lo que decidí aprovechar el tiempo que tenia para conocerla mejor. Bajamos hacia la sala de estar y nos sentamos, ahí comenzamos a platicar sobre nosotros, nuestros gustos, hobbies, etc. Luego de eso le hable sobre mi pasado, la orquesta, mis padres, la mudanza y mi nueva vida, pero cuando pregunte sobre el suyo fue un poco reservada, hablo más de su niñez pero omitió la mayor parte de su adolescencia. Realmente tenía ganas de preguntarle tantas cosas sobre lo que le había ocurrido ayer, que hacía en el everefree? de que o quien era del que huía? Pero sabía que ese no era el momento adecuado.

Había pasado una hora desde que habíamos bajado así que decidí hacer el almuerzo, ella nuevamente intento irse con la excusa de que no quería causarme más molestia así que insistí un poco y logre convencerla. Había comprado algunos huevos para almorzar el día anterior, pero ahora tenía una invitada y no haría algo tan simple como eso. Comencé a revisar mi nevera en busca de algo pero no encontré mucho así que opte por hacer uno de mis mejores platillos en el trabajo... una ensalada cesar, rápidamente saque todos los ingredientes necesarios y comencé a cortarlos cuidadosamente con magia, ella me observaba en silencio, parecía sorprendida a todo lo que estaba haciendo, como si fuera algo increíble o extremadamente complicado. Termine de cortar muy rápidamente poniendo todo en un recipiente lo suficientemente espacioso, luego fui por 2 platos y algunos cubiertos y por ultimo fui hacia la alacena y saque algunos aderezos incluyendo el especial para la ensalada que yo mismo había preparado antes, acomode todo cuidadosamente en la mesa y serví una buena cantidad en los 2 platos para finalmente entregarle a su plato y sentarme en la silla frente a ella.

-sabes, creo que te tomas muchas molestias conmigo- dijo mirándome con la cabeza un poco baja, yo solo sonreí, en realidad no era ninguna molestia, tenia suficiente comida para 2 semanas en la alacena y unos cua tos tomates y zanahorias eran lo de menos.

- jajaja te preocupas demasiado harmony, además te salve la vida ayer, no creo que un almuerzo sea un problema jeje- dije mientras le ponía un poco de aderezo a mi ensalada, ella se sonrojo un poco por el comentario pero luego sonrió y tomo un poco de aderezo igualmente.

-supongo que tienes razón, muchas gracias drycloud- dijo antes de comenzar a comer. -oh dime dry, así me dicen mis amigos- conteste rápidamente después de tragar. -está bien, me gusta como suena... dry...jiji-

El almuerzo continuo, hubo silencio por unos minutos, estaba apunto de hablar pero ella fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-sabes dry eres uno de los pocos ponys que eh conocido que realmente me han agradado...- su voz fue suave, levante mi cara y la mire un momento y luego rasque un poco mi cabeza.

-gracias harmony, igualmente... sabes, yo no tengo muchos amigos aquí, apenas me llevo con mis compañeros de trabajo y twilight sparkle... A pesar de que adoro que adoro vivir aquí aun siento que algo me falta...- no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira, realmente tras esa gran sonrisa que normalmente llevaba en el rostro me sentía vacio por dentro, no me había dado cuenta pero mi expresión había cambiado, estaba completamente serio y miraba hacia la ventana, a pesar de el gran cambio que significo el mudarse a ponyville sentía como si mi vida no hubiera cambiado nada.

-dry.. Estas bien?- al escuchar la suave voz de harmony volví a la realidad, gire la mirada hacia ella y le sonreí, la verdad es que no quería que se fuera, a pesar de su condición al conocerla, el solo hecho de que estuviera ahí, sentada frente a mi me hacia feliz... ya no me sentía solo...

-sí, estoy bien harmony.. no te preocupes...- los dos acabamos nuestros platos un minuto después de eso y ella se levanto de la mesa tranquilamente.

-muchas gracias dry, sin tu ayuda no estaría aquí ahora... literalmente, te debo la vida...- me había levantado mientras escuchaba sus palabras, y justo cuando a cabo esa oración se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo que correspondí casi de inmediato. -solo hice lo que cualquier otro pony hubiera hecho harmony... no te iba a dejar ahí- pude sentir por un momento su suave respiración sobre mi hombro... realmente la extrañaría... y no faltaba mucho para despedirse...- aun así muchas gracias y lamento no poder hacer nada para compensarlo...- reí aun abrazado a ella por su comentario. -no tienes que compensar nada, aunque si me gustaría volverte a ver alguna otra vez- dije terminando el abrazo para mirarla.

-jeje eso tenlo por seguro dry, pero creo que ya es hora de que me valla, no cuando sale el último tren hacia canterlot..- esta vez no la contradije, era tiempo de que se marchara y lo sabía muy bien, pero muy adentro de mi deseaba que se quedara.

-tienes razón, ya se está haciendo algo tarde así que será mejor que nos vallamos de una vez- dije mientras levitaba las llaves de mi casa y me giraba hacia el arco de la cocina.

-si!- dijo enérgicamente mientras comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta de mi casa.

El camino hacia la estación fue bastante tranquilo, ya no habían emaciados ponys por las calles aunque aun no había anochecido, conversamos de cosas sin importancia mientras recorríamos el pueblo, dimos un par de vueltas por la plaza en donde le mostré el restaurante donde trabajaba, el ayuntamiento, la biblioteca y una heladería que los mejores helados de vainilla que jamás había probado, ella sabia que solamente estaba haciendo más tiempo pero finalmente tuve de dirigirme hacia nuestro destino.

La estación de trenes estaba relativamente tranquila y no habían muchos ponys en ese momento, gire la mirada hacia harmony y la note un poco cansada así que le dije que se fuera a sentar mientras conseguía el boleto, ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia una de las bancas, yo por mi parte fui hacia la taquilla y me coloque en fila para la ventanilla de canterlot, solo habían dos yeguas enfrente mi, las pude reconocer al instante, eran lyra y bon bon, ella frecuentaban regularmente el restaurante donde trabajaba pero nunca había entablado una conversación con ellas. No paso mucho tiempo para que llegara mi turno, las dos yeguas pasaron junto a mi deseándome alegremente las buenas tardes las cuales devolví educadamente para luego caminar hacia la ventanilla.

-buenas tardes caballero, en que puedo servirle?- pregunto enérgicamente el pony detrás de la ventanilla. -un boleto para el tren de canterlot por favor- conteste tranquilamente. -claro que si, serán 80 bits caballero- saque cuidadosamente mi cartera que guardaba en mi cabello (si, en mi cabello, tengo un afro muy grande) y pague el boleto sin quejarme, el pony me lo entrego y me deseo un buen viaje, finalmente me dirigí hacia harmony, ella aun seguía sentada, estaba mirando el paisaje frente al paradero, unos hermosos campos donde los ponys solían ir de picnic o para simplemente disfrutar de la naturaleza del lugar, me quede parado lejos de ella... observándola, su mirada estaba completamente tranquila, parecía no notar a los ponys que se hallaban caminando por el lugar, solo miraba el frente sin moverse, su presencia me provocaba una fuerte sensación de paz, justo como en la mañana cuando todavía dormía... finalmente me decidí acercarme lentamente, ella inmediatamente noto mi presencia y se hiso un lado para darme espacio donde sentarme y lo hice.

-recuerdo este lugar- dijo volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia los campos del frente. - ahí fue el ultimo que vimos antes de irnos de ponyville, mi mama quería descansar un rato y mi padre tuvo la idea de llevarnos ahí...- escuche sus palabras con atención pero no dije nada, solo me quede observando su rostro, su pelaje blanco brillaba ligeramente por los rayos del sol de la tarde y algunos mechones de pelo caían sobre sus ojos tapándolos un poco.

-es un lugar hermoso...si quieres, la próxima vez que vengas podríamos hacer un picnic aquí- dije mirando hacia el campo igualmente...

-eso sería muy lindo dry, gracias- ambos miramos el sol comenzar a ocultarse detrás de la pequeña colina del horizonte y unos segundos después la vista fue bloqueada por los coloridos vagones del tren que acababa de llegar, este freno justo frente a nosotros dejo de moverse con el peculiar sonido de aire que hacen los frenos de los trenes.

-bueno, ya esta aquí...- dije mirando el tren frente a nosotros. - así es...- dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz que yo había usado, en acto seguido se levanto de la banca girando su mirada hacia mí. - creo que es hora del adiós dry...- dijo con una sonrisa sin ganas. - supongo que sí...- dije mientras me levantaba de aquella banca y me ponía junto a ella. - sabes, a pesar de apenas conocerte me la pase muy bien el día de hoy... te debo la vida dry, eso nunca lo olvidare... te voy a extrañar- finalizo mirándome con esos hermosos ojos azules suyos... - yo igual.. y mucho- me quede observándola unos segundos para luego darle un ligero abrazo de despedida, fue un abrazo ligeramente largo, era como si dos mejores amigos se despidieran para no volverse a ver en mucho tiempo... y quien sabe... esa era lo más probable..

Finalmente cortamos el a brazo y le entregue su boleto, nos miramos un momento por última vez y finalmente se dio la vuelta y camino algunos pasos hacia el tren. yo simplemente cerré mis ojos conteniendo mi tristeza en el interior pero de pronto pude sentir una ligera presión en mi mejilla derecha y al abrir de nuevo mis ojos encontré a una sonrojada harmony besando mi mejilla tímidamente, aquel beso tan tierno logro que me sonrojara de igual manera y le diera mi mejor sonrisa mientras veía como regresaba a paso rápido y desaparecía dentro del tren diciéndome adiós...

La noche por fin llego, con el hermoso astro de la princesa de la noche adornando el cielo, hace ya más de una hora que había regresado a mi casa, me encontraba sentado en mi sala en total silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido ligero y conste del segundero del reloj, tenía los ojos cerrados y vagaba por mis pensamientos... harmony...

Curioso el destino que hiso que terminaras aquí, pero como todo te tenias que ir... Sabía muy bien que no te ibas a quedar para siempre, pero, realmente deseaba que lo hicieras; no sé si realmente volverás algún día, entendería si no lo hicieras, pero el si ese día llega hare que sea el mejor día que puedas tener... lo prometo...

La silenciosa sala fue interrumpida por el hueco sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada, eso inmediatamente me saco de mis pensamientos y me hiso alzar la vista hacia la puerta, espere un momento y nuevamente escuche tres suaves golpes provenientes de la puerta de entrada. No tenía idea de quien podría ser a esa hora, probablemente algún pony molesto tratando de venderme una aspiradora mágica.. no era la primera vez que los veia por aquí así que decidí esperar por tercera vez aquellos golpes, esta vez tardaron más en volver a escucharse y el tiempo entre cada golpe fue mas lento, como si el que tocaba dudara si realmente sería bienvenido en mi casa. Es cuche un único y seco sonido proveniente de la puerta y finalmente decidí ver quién era el que llamaba, me levante tranquilamente y a paso lento me dirigí hacia la puerta, puse mi mano contra el picaporte un momento, realmente dude si abrir o no, pero era algo estúpido que no lo hiciera en ese punto así que lentamente abrí la puerta asomando un poco mi cabeza solo para llevarme una gran sorpresa... parecía que se estaba retirando, estaba de espaldas a la puerta y no podía ver su rostro, su cabello rozado ondeaba ligeramente por la brisa de la noche mientras arrastraba la venda algo caída de su pata delantera... era ella...

Harmony draw...

La pony a la que le salve la vida...

_Ahora entiendo..._

_Lo que sufrio..._

_Todos esos años..._

_Confinada a una obscuridad..._

_Una obscuridad eterna..._

* * *

**eso es todo por ahora, esperen la actualizacion el proximo miercoles, claro si no tengo ningun contratiempo que me impida continuar la historia, me despido por ahora.**


End file.
